Edward's Encounter
by Em Doe
Summary: This is after the big meeting with the Volturi any way enjoy and pleese review
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's Pv**

I was busy chasing the mountain lion in the area. Oh how he smelled it was intoxicating not like Bella but close. Bella... She was at home with Nessie our little angle, damn it now i really needed to head home. I was anxious to see them both and even though we got on better I still don't trust that stupid mutt especially when he has imprinted on our daughter. I figure i might as well give p the hunt I was too distracted any way now that i was thinking of the mutt. Ah well tomorrow i could accompany Bella and Nessie yes that is what i would do it would be much more enjoyable with them. I turned around Bleck there came the sweet scent of another vampire, that was weird there wasn't supposed to be one here Alice should have told me if there was. I turned around and began running in the direction of the scent it was new to me, strange i scanned for their thoughts, but all there was, was a deep dark emptiness like when i tried to read Bella's mind strange. I sped up marveling at the speed in which I was traveling i turned a corner and entered our meadow, mine and Bella's that is. There was that new vamp. across from me on the other side. they looked up I saw it was a girl and a young one at that younger then I was When I was changed she looked frightened. Damn it where was Jasper when i needed him. I forced my self to smile and take a step towards her. Her eyes flashed she hissed a growl the started to glow I froze. Was she seriously glowing? i did a double take yep definitely glowing. Weird! I felt the wind pick up speed around me I did a quick take of the meadow why were me and Bella laying on the grass holding hands? and why was Laurent who i know for a fact is dead running a way from Jacob's pack? And why the hell was Sam leading didn't Jacob break off? As i continued watching more strange anomalies began to happen. There was a slight tug at my feet and then I was falling falling like I had never fallen before i shut my eyes tight. There was a wrenching pain where my heart used to be and i was swallowed up with guilt for leaving someone... no two some one's behind but who were they i couldn't remember they were important to me though both women i was sure but I couldn't recall their names or their faces. Ones name started with B the other... was it an R on an N i wasn't sure. My head dropped. my eyes flew open as i yanked my head into its proper position I still couldn't see but there was this beautiful mouth watering scent in the air,as well as the steady thumping of a human heart along with that beat there was also a rhythmic beep...beep...beep like the things you hear on a hart monitor. My eyes began to clear.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Pv

There lay Bella the B name I smiled at being able to remember then it all crash down on me. Bella was hurt in the hospital because stupid James had attacked her and she had walked right into his arms while I was getting off a plane. She'd had blood transfusion, which was really gross, and stupid ignorant bastard James had bit her though drinking her blood hadn't been so bad but the thought of not beginning able to stop had. Now she laid there because she had chosen the wrong guy and I had nearly got her killed. I felt this weird sense come over me like I had seen this or thought this before while gazing at her strange I had never had a moment of Déjà vu at least that is what I think it is called. A picture of a glowing girl popped into my head. Why was she glowing and why did it feel like a memory not a daydream? Bella's hand moved up to the tube in her nose I darted to her saying don't as I captured her hand she smiled at me but it was weak I forced my self to smile back why was she smiling at me I had nearly gotten her killed. The smile on her face faltered, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her body began to twitch erratically. I was shoved away by a nurse who was shouting orders to some other people I didn't hear her I was shouting Bella's name but she didn't respond it was then that I realized this was all wrong Bella shouldn't be having a seizure she should be getting better a doctor grabbed my arm and dragged me from the room I was in to much shock to fight back I couldn't understand why it was that I felt that feeling but I just did I knew Bella wasn't supposed to have a seizure and I knew I wasn't supposed to be here I was supposed to be up at Forks doing something I couldn't quite remember what but I was going to go home. The picture of the glowing girl popped right back into my head; it was her she had something to do with this. What? I wasn't sure but she would die for doing this especially since it affected Bella. My phone buzzed in my pocket I read the caller iD. Alice. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward…. Something is wrong my vision just went array Bella was getting better but then…"

"I know Alice I know."

I hung up something was wrong none of this should be happening. It was that girls fault that stupid glowing girl and because of here Bella was courting death.

So here is the scoop Edward just had a brilliant thought while Bella was being rushed off to surgery‭. ‬Now time has moved on to September of their last year‭. ‬Moving on‭!‬

Bella's Pv

_I couldn't remember what exactly happened but I do remember staring at the ceiling and wondering where I was then feeling something in my nose. I recall reaching up and grabbing at it only to meet a cool hand and hear the sweet voice of my Edward I looked up into his eyes and smiled he smiled back. Then everything went black I couldn't feel my body any more. I could hear people shouting but Edward's voice was the clearest and he was shouting my name. He sounded panicked but I couldn't be sure because he had stopped shouting and now silence had enveloped me. Why was this happening and where was Edward? That was what I thinking before everything went black for the final time._

Since the time that I woke up and from the time after that couldn't under stand exactly what had happened Edward said one minute I was fufine and the next I was laying there having a seizer and the doctor's were rushing me off to surgery. Now I was walking out my door with Alice and Edward. Alice was busy twittering about the surprise birthday party she was throwing despite my wishes bout not having one. A sense of dread passé over me for some reason I felt like something would happen today to make Edward leave and I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the fact that I was turning older than him. I climbed into the truck and Edward began to drive. "STOP!!" I screamed.

Edward slammed on the breaks screeching to a stop.

"What?"

" Edward do you feel like we've done this before like déjà vu or something because I feel like we have and I think something bad is going to happen today.

He looked at me like I was a complete freak, which I probably was being as I had just told him to stop the car so that I could tell him I was having a déjà vu moment.

"Are you saying that you don't want to go to school because you think something bad is going to happen today?" I nodded and opened my mouth to speak he held up his hand and continued, " Bella you are not saying this to get out of the party are you." He said it like a statement not a question. I nodded; he smiled and reversed the truck spinning around in the direction of his house.

"I'll call the school and say that you are sick okay?"

I smiled and nodded, I felt as if the Edward and I had were limited and for some strange reason I felt that Edward did to.


End file.
